


Car Rides and True Love

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fondling, Impala, Mild Angst, Mild Smut, Other, Sam is there, Traffic, groping in a vehical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the SPN Writing Challenge for the month of November with the prompt Traffic.<br/>Dean and you are taking a car ride and get stuck in traffic you decide to spill some truth this is how it works out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Rides and True Love

The endless roads that is where it is obvious that Dean feels most at home. While he sits behind the wheel of the impala the shelter that he has known for his whole life everything seems to melt away. His eyes begin to flicker to life and you can see the person that he once was. Before the endless fighting and self-sacrifice. The true Dean. Those lines etched into his face from the sheer weight of life onto him are lessened and he is truly at peace. 

The yellow lines blur underneath the tires as he picks up speed and you press your face against the cold glass window. Sleepiness is creeping up on you, you know that by laying this way it is most likely going to kill your neck when you wake up but you are getting too tired to care. You can hear Sam in the backseat snoring and you giggle to yourself, he reminds you of a toddler after a long day. Dean lets out a long sigh as if he is breathing out all the pressure that he has inside of him these days. The heater is warm and it makes your eyes flutter closed. Everything is dark and calm you lay like that but you’re not sure for how long. 

A loud sound wakes you from your slumber and then a yell puts you immediately on edge. 

“Goddamn it!” then another bray from the impala’s horn. 

As you take in your surroundings you realize that it is completely dark other than large floodlights about twenty cars in front of you. The line of cars and seemingly endless wait in traffic was most likely the source of Dean’s current frustration. You knew that some of these older highways did their repairs late at night so chances are you all could be here for a while. 

Your fingertips lightly brush Dean’s thigh at hopes of relaxing him, instead he tenses up even more. He shifts his gaze to you and a look washes over his face that instant of his guard coming up slowly goes back down. 

“Sorry Y/N I didn’t mean to wake you up we have been sitting here behind these idiots for ten minutes.” Dean says. 

You look back over your shoulder into the back seat checking to see if Sam is still asleep. He has himself stretched out across the back his long limbs still shoved everywhere at once, clearly that is a bed that he had grown out of a long time ago. Chances were high that tomorrow would feature him complaining heavily about sleeping with his neck at some bizarre right angle. 

“No worries glad to see you didn’t wake Sammy, you know that kid is going to have a lot to bitch about when he wakes up.” You say. 

Dean laughs, it is deep in timber and everything about it warms you to your bones. There is so much about him that makes you feel truly at home when you are together. A few years ago you felt so totally alone. You weren’t raised to be a hunter the life had found you. A demon had killed your whole family and your longtime boyfriend.  
Everything had been so brutal as you had walked in that door you had seen Sam and Dean talking in a strange language you later learned was Latin exorcising a man with strange black eyes. His screams were piercing they sent knives into your brain confusing you. Dean spun over his shoulder and shouted at you, “get out,” that is when you saw the bodies. Blood was everywhere, your instant thought was that it was some horrific nightmare, you pinched the inside of your arm but everything stayed just as it was. It only took that realization before you blacked out. 

There wasn’t much to say the demon hopped bodies before Dean and Sam were able to send it back to Hell and so they were stuck with you, their main job keeping you safe. You had nothing keeping you in your old town so it was all too easy to just leave your old life. The brothers had talked to you about everything that had happened the darkness that they chased day in and day out. They started to train you, teaching you about how to hold a gun in dingy hotel rooms, what certain monsters looked like and even showed you their dad’s old hunting journal. You had eventually gone separate ways meeting up at times with the boys here and there adjusting to your new life as a hunter. 

The truth was it wasn’t your typical love at first sight with Dean. At first it had been true terror, here was a man that was involved with the worst thing that had ever happened in your life and somehow he had known what was going on. You resented him at first, blamed him even on some level. You had woken up in the back of the impala under one of his flannel shirts draped over your shoulders like a blanket and wanted to claw his eyes out order you to take you back, but deep down you already knew it was a lost cause. 

Then you started to get to know him. The little things about him that made that impossible cocky veneer dissipate. Those times when you could hear him whispering prayers to Cas about making sure to watch over you and Sammy, or the way his eyes half closed in pleasure when he took a bite of really good apple pie from some random diner. Or how Sam and Dean would call each other, “bitch” and “jerk” and then laugh for way too long. You began to see a person that was so much more than just a hunter who killed evil monsters, here was a man, a good man that was far too alone in this world. 

All of this passed through your mind and you realized that you hand was still touching Dean’s thigh tracing relatively innocent circles there as your mind whirred with everything you had been contemplating the past few months. You wondered to yourself silently if it was wrong to fall in love after losing so much but you didn’t let yourself dwell too hard because Dean was talking. 

“Everything ok?” 

“Yeah just thinking.” You responded.

He was staring at your hand and you suddenly needed more of him. The light pure touch was no longer what you were craving as you looked into his bright green eyes his dark lashes standing out against his freckled cheeks. 

Slowly you moved your hand upward on Dean’s leg. His eyes fluttered closed and he choked back a groan. 

“Dean?” 

“Yes Y/N?” 

“I love you.” You winced the minute you said it you regretted it, it was too much too soon. Here it was you two hadn’t even seen each other in months and now you were opening up to him. This was not his style. Dean was so guarded this was obviously going to ruin things between the two of you. You waited internally you could hear your heart throbbing in your ears you barely breathed neither moving your hand nor saying anything waiting to hear Dean’s response. 

His eyes opened, his pupils were thick and inky black. Lust blown. He slowly pulled his bottom lip between his teeth worrying it there for a moment. As if he was trying to bring himself back from some far off place. Which for all you knew he was. 

“Really?” He asked. 

There it was, he couldn’t say it back. You weren’t the type of person to lie though so you knew at this point there was no going back you were going to have to lay down all the cards. 

“Really, I guess most girls would say they would fall for the guy that ultimately saved their lives but I am not a damsel in distress. It’s just you Dean your whole personality I feel like I could stay with you forever and never miss the life that I had before, you changed me.”

Looking at you now you were confused the light in his eyes was so intense you felt as if it were burning a hole directly through you, then using his hunter reflexes he grabbed your face. It was so fast it was almost a blur as he pressed his moist lips against yours. You grumbled in surprise and he laughed against your mouth hot air touching your lips. 

“I love you too.” He said.  
The words were barely a whisper but it was enough to quell your worries. 

“Are you serious?” you asked.

He laughed a little, “Deadly,” he said. 

You wanted more of him and so you attacked his mouth moving quickly you pressed your lips against his hard and used your tongue along the edge of his lips to get him to open his mouth. Kissing him felt amazing and you could feel yourself growing more and more aroused each second. You could barely think straight and every ounce of your mental ability was going into one handedly trying to reach into Dean’s waistband. 

Frustrated you huffed against him and he decided to take mercy on you and unbutton them himself before moving on to take your shirt off. As your own hand playfully rubbed his hard length through his boxers he stopped the movement he tugged the hem of your shirt up over your head and admired the shape of your full breasts in your lacy black push up bra. The outline of your body giving him only an idea of your overall shape in the darkness and cramped confines of the car. 

“Hey slow down I want to look at you,” Dean said as you continued to assault him with your mouth at this point you had moved on to his neck but his hands grabbed your arms and held you somewhat still. He looked at your Y/H/C falling across your face and draped over your shoulder. 

“Like what you see?” you asked playfully. You weren’t used to such intimacy in these type of moments you hadn’t been with anyone seriously since your last boyfriend died and being with Dean and having him look at you like that was almost more than you could bare. You wanted to love him but also needed to just have it be a little less intense in this moment. It seemed like Dean wasn’t having it though he wanted to take things slow. 

“Actually yes, I love it,” he said. 

He took one of his hands and delicately traced it across your collarbone. The touch was feather soft and it was almost impossible to believe Dean could be so gentle. Slowly he moved his hand down lower onto the top of your breast. Then he traced your hard nipple through your bra, you shivered at the touch and the thrill of everything hit you at once. Sam in the car, the traffic behind you, anyone being able to see what was happening if they decided to really look into the darkness of the car. It was amazing.  
Then his hand moved to your stomach, your breath momentarily stuttered, it being one of the areas on your body you were less secure with, but just his touch made you feel almost perfect now. He didn’t need to tell you that he thought you were beautiful you could feel it radiating off him in the way that his hand moved and the way his eyes were glazed over in looking at you.  
It was as if time was slowed down as this all happened it was hard to say if ten minutes had gone by or if it had been an hour. You wanted this to last forever but you also wanted to get this show on the road. You were desperate for him, you wanted to do everything with him at once almost like you were starved for it, and then you almost jumped out of your skin. 

“Hey assholes get a move on!” it was the car behind you, traffic had started moving again. Though to be honest you could barely think it had scared you so much things had been so good for a second but the yell had broken through the spell you were in. 

“Fuck you buddy!” Dean yelled back amicably enough. 

“Guess we will have to finish this back at the bunker,” he said to you as he winked.  
You were glad to know that there was going to be more of this in the days to come and hoped that maybe there would even be more than touches in dark rooms and cars. Even though you knew that you and Dean both lived the life of hunter’s maybe you could be there to comfort each other now. As it started to snow and the traffic began to thin out a little Dean looked even more peaceful now than before. You thought this seemed like the start of something wonderful.


End file.
